<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even the Score by themidnightguardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345751">Even the Score</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightguardian/pseuds/themidnightguardian'>themidnightguardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020-2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Olympics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Football | Soccer, Mutual Pining, Oliver Wood's obsessive training schedule, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Social Media Elements, an extremely alternate version of 2020, i know nothing about soccer and that is evident in this story, thigh riding, wherein there's no plague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightguardian/pseuds/themidnightguardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reason to be irritated with Cho Chang is that she’s so fucking pretty that Ginny’s pretty sure she loses a piece of her goddamn mind every time she sees the other woman. Even in the middle of the field, when Cho is in her team uniform and has dirt smudged across her cheek and splattered up her legs. Maybe especially then. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olympics AU &amp; Women's Soccer AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020-2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even the Score</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are three things that irritate Ginny about her job.</p>
<p>One: that her salary is about a tenth what some of her male colleagues make despite the fact that she could score against any one of them if you put them on the same field. She’s been playing pro soccer since she graduated college, has won the World Cup <em>twice</em> in the past five years, and is undoubtedly one of the best offensive players in the world right now. Without sponsors, ad deals, and publicity payouts, she makes 30k before taxes.</p>
<p>It’s fucking ridiculous, especially when her brother Ron is rolling in six-figure paychecks despite his stats being way, way below hers.</p>
<p>Two: the gross sexism, which is related to the pay gap, but often manifests in far worse ways. Like the yearly fundraiser calendar—Angelina calls it the “fuck me” calendar, which is more accurate. Ginny likes the calendar itself and she has no problem getting half-naked and dirty for a good cause, but she hates the photographers that think “you’ve got the best pair of tits I’ve ever seen” is a compliment. She hates the male “fans” who only watch the games because they’ve got a hard-on for sweaty, fit women. Who look at her and think “fuckable” instead of “talented.”</p>
<p>And three: Cho Chang.</p>
<p>They went to the same college, played on the same college team, but Cho was two years older, popular and glamorous and chic when Ginny was still an awkward teenager figuring out how to make her tom-boy phase hot, and they were never really anything more than acquaintances. Cho dated Ginny’s old crush, but Ginny hasn’t thought of Harry that way in years now, and the relationship didn’t work out anyway so there’s no lingering resentment there.</p>
<p>The real reason Cho Chang pisses Ginny off so much is because Cho is probably—definitely—the best defensive player Ginny has ever come across and that’s coming from someone who used to run drills with <em>three-time Olympian, Oliver Wood</em>. It’s a skill she admires and loathes in equal measure, mostly because Cho is on a different team and seems to have made it her personal mission to never let Ginny score even once.</p>
<p>It’s a tepid rivalry at best—something that’s fierce on the field and almost entirely absent off it—and they’ve only spoken a handful of words to each other since their college days, but when it comes to women’s soccer, the Chang-Weasley rivalry is <em>the</em> hot gossip because it’s the <em>only</em> gossip.</p>
<p>Which is why twitter loses its shit when they both make the Olympic team.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hogwarts University</strong> <em>@hogwartsuniofficial</em>                                     </p>
<p>Congrats to Hogwarts alumni Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley for scoring a spot on the women’s soccer Olympic team! We’ll be rooting for you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ginny Weasley</strong> <em>@luckynumber7           </em>                                             </p>
<p>@gredandfeorge @feorgeandgred @weasleyisourking</p>
<p>pay up bitches</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>ESPN Soccer </strong><em>@espnsoccer</em>                                                                </p>
<p>In the most anticipated team-up of the decade, rivals Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley are set to share the field for Tokyo 2020. read more…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Holyhead Heartbreakers</strong> <em>@missmandy</em>                                           </p>
<p>ok real talk tho, like is our Olympic team gonna survive???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ginny Weasley’s Wife</strong> <em>@lovegood</em>                                                     </p>
<p>THAT’S MY GIRL</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>                  Ginny Weasley</strong> <em>@luckynumber 7</em>                                              </p>
<p>                  @lovegood thnx bby &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Welcome to Chili’s</strong> <em>@ya_boi_lee</em>                                                         </p>
<p>HELL YEAH #weasleychang2020 #represent</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Oliver Wood</strong> <em>@arealkeeper        </em>                                                            </p>
<p>Guess who’s coming out of retirement for coaching? See you in Colorado @luckynumber7 [devil face emoji]</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginny arrives in Colorado off a red-eye flight, bleary-eyed and scruffy. She’s been wearing the same pair of sweatpants for at least three days, and her hair is escaping the braid she’d put it in, and she smells like a liquor store because the man next to her on the flight spilled fucking bourbon all over her.</p>
<p>Oliver Wood is standing at the gate with a slightly manic grin. He slings an arm across her shoulder and pulls her into a hug like he hasn’t seen her in years instead of just last Halloween. He’s close with the twins and basically family at this point, and he’s an absolute monster when it comes to training.</p>
<p>“Just waiting on one more,” he tells her when they don’t immediately leave for the training facility, and not even five minutes later, Ginny’s stomach drops.</p>
<p>Cho Chang looks better than ever in a pair of snug black leggings and a soft blue sweater that hangs off her shoulder, dark hair loose and silky-looking. She looks like she could walk onto a photoshoot right now and it’s not fair because Ginny feels like she crawled out of a bourbon-filled gutter.</p>
<p>Another reason to be irritated with Cho Chang is that she’s so fucking pretty that Ginny’s pretty sure she loses a piece of her goddamn mind every time she sees the other woman. Even in the middle of the field, when Cho is in her team uniform and has dirt smudged across her cheek and splattered up her legs. Maybe especially then.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Cho says, and even her voice is soft and lilting and gentle.</p>
<p>When Ginny says, “Hey,” in return, the word is scratchy and her throat is dry and the whole day is already awful. Ginny just wants to go check out the training facility and maybe get some sleep and hope that she doesn’t feel so awkward when she wakes up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver Wood is Satan incarnate. Ginny doesn’t have proof, exactly—it’s not like she’s got pictures of him with devil horns or cloven hooves—but he runs the team ragged with drills that Ginny thought she’d be able to do easily. There are miles logged on the treadmill and miles logged on the stair-stepper and hours spent kicking or weaving through cones or passing the ball fucking blindfolded.</p>
<p>“When I’m done with you,” Wood says, “you’ll be able to beat any team in the world in your sleep.”</p>
<p>He’s crazy enough to really mean that, too.</p>
<p>Ginny’s only consolation is that the rest of the team is just as destabilized by Oliver’s training as she is. Ginny’s lucky—sort of—to have worked with Oliver before, to know him well enough to know what to expect. She knows from experience that it’s only going to get worse from here on out. Some of the other women are still convinced that he’ll ease up once he’s sure they respect him.</p>
<p>“Should we tell them?” Cho asks during a water break, propping herself up against the wall next to Ginny. Cho knows Oliver through Harry, and even if she hasn’t dealt with Wood personally, she knows the stories.</p>
<p>Ginny shakes her head. “Let them have their hope for now. Besides, I don’t know that they’d believe us if we tell them he’s going to get worse.”</p>
<p>Cho hums in agreement and they settle into silence as they make the most of their short break. It’s not as awkward as Ginny thought it would be.</p>
<p>“Alright ladies, let’s get back to it,” Oliver calls, drawing incredulous squawks and sighs from the team.</p>
<p>Cho tilts her head back and tips the rest of her water over her sweat-drenched face. Ginny blinks, tries not to stare, but it’s just…there’s water dripping from her chin when Cho straightens, a stray droplet that tracks down her slender neck.</p>
<p>Cho knocks their elbows together gently, a little tap of camaraderie that Ginny’s shared with teammates before, though it’s new from Cho. The grin the other woman wears is new, too. Teasing, almost.</p>
<p>“Looking a little dazed there, Weasley,” she says. “Don’t let Wood catch you zoning out or he’ll have us do laps again.”</p>
<p>Ginny nods a little dumbly and rejoins the rest of the team, but that does nothing to stop her internal stream of: <em>oh my god, she’s hot</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing is, now that Ginny and Cho are on the same team, it’s harder to be irritated with her. They’re working together instead of against each other, and even during drills where Ginny’s trying to get past Cho and Cho’s not letting her, the edge of frustration that’s tainted all of their on-field interactions thus far is just…gone.</p>
<p>Oh, Ginny’s still frustrated, but it’s of a different variety entirely.</p>
<p>Off the field, Cho’s workout apparel primarily consists of skin-tight leggings and sports-bras and nothing else. The sheer amount of skin Ginny gets an eyeful of every time she goes into the gym is probably going to give her a heart-attack one day. And the yoga. Ginny does yoga too, but she’s pretty sure she doesn’t look like <em>that</em> when she’s going into downward dog.</p>
<p>Cho is very flexible.</p>
<p>There are things Ginny learns about the other woman that just make the simmering, building attraction worse. Like that Cho is a touchy-feely kind of person. She likes to nudge Ginny’s arm to catch her attention, put her feet on Ginny’s lap during team-bonding movie nights. They always sit next to each other for shared meals, and when Cho laughs, she lists sideways so that she’s half falling into Ginny.</p>
<p>Ginny could stop her and Cho’s so nice she probably wouldn’t even be offended, but Ginny doesn’t want the other woman to stop. She’d actually prefer if Cho wanted to be a little closer.</p>
<p>She’s not going to hook up with her teammate, though, because even if Cho was interested, that’s a recipe for disaster. It could compromise the team and that could ruin their chance at the Olympics, and Ginny’s not that selfish.</p>
<p>She’s just going to lock herself in her room with her vibrator for a while, and that’ll be that.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cho Chang</strong> <em>@go_with_the_cho</em>                                                            </p>
<p>[photo: The whole team is sprawled across the field, some red-faced and panting, some face-down in the grass, some wiping the sweat off their foreheads with the hem of their t-shirt. In the foreground, Ginny Weasley is dumping a bottle of water over her head. Off to the side, Oliver Wood looks totally fine.]</p>
<p>@arealkeeper is going to kill us before we get to Tokyo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cho Chang</strong> <em>@go_with_the_cho</em>                                                             </p>
<p>[photo: Ginny and Cho sit side by side in the dining hall, both looking down morosely at identical plates of grilled-chicken salads.]</p>
<p>would kill for pizza right now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>             Ginny Weasley</strong> <em>@luckynumber7</em>                                               </p>
<p>             @go_with_the_cho I know just who the target should be. Watch out @arealkeeper</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cho Chang</strong> <em>@go_with_the_cho</em>                                                           </p>
<p>[video: Ginny is laying face-down on the gym floor, first at a distance and then closer as Cho approaches.</p>
<p>Cho’s voice: “What’s wrong, Gin?”</p>
<p>Ginny: *indistinct mumbling*</p>
<p>Cho: *laughing* “What was that?”</p>
<p>Ginny: “I’m dying. Help me.”</p>
<p>Ginny’s arm flails upward limply, and Cho’s arm appears onscreen as she reaches down to grab Ginny’s hand. There’s a fast, disorienting second that jostles the video—</p>
<p>Cho: *screeching*</p>
<p>Ginny: *cackling madly if still tired*]</p>
<p>Is it too late to play for Canada? I bet @kitkatattack doesn’t deal with this shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <strong>Katie Belle</strong> <em>@kitkatattack</em>                                                           </p>
<p>            @go_with_the_cho my teammates made me pancakes this morning, can’t relate</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            <strong>Ginny Weasley</strong> <em>@luckynumber7</em>                                               </p>
<p>            @kitkatattack wait, you guys get to eat pancakes???</p>
<p>            waiting for an explanation, @arealkeeper</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Holyhead Heartbreakers</strong> <em>@missmandy</em>                                           </p>
<p>umm….are y’all seeing this???</p>
<p>[reblog of Cho’s video with Ginny]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Welcome to Chili’s</strong> <em>@ya_boi_Lee</em>                                                        </p>
<p>#weasleychang2020 is trending</p>
<p>you’re welcome @luckynumber7 @go_with_the_cho</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>ESPN Soccer </strong><em>@espnsoccer</em>                                                                     </p>
<p>WATCH NOW: Rivals to Gal Pals! Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley hit the gym together! #weasleychang2020</p>
<p> </p>
<p>            <strong>Hannah Banana</strong> <em>@itdobelikethat</em>                                             </p>
<p>            [gif: Jennifer Lawrence tea spit-take]</p>
<p>            GAL PALS</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            <strong>BZ</strong> <em>@420blaiseit</em>                                                                        </p>
<p>            lmao “gal pals”</p>
<p>           </p>
<p>            <strong>Theo</strong> <em>@nottagain                                                                     </em></p>
<p>            not espn calling them gal pals and then using the fucking shippers hashtag</p>
<p>            2020 is wild</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Oliver is the first one to approach her about it.</p>
<p>“Are you and Chang fucking?” he asks in his usual straightforward manner.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Ginny’s in the middle of sipping hot cocoa—which she’s technically not supposed to have because <em>sugar</em>—and she does a full-on spit-take.</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” she asks once she finally stops choking.</p>
<p>“You and Chang. Are you fucking?”</p>
<p>Ginny’s first thought is, <em>Well I’d like to be</em>.</p>
<p>Instead, cheeks red, she says, “No. I wouldn’t risk the team like that.”</p>
<p>Wood’s eyes narrow, like he’s gauging whether or not she’s being honest with him. It goes on for longer than Ginny’s comfortable with, but then, this whole conversation is not something she’s comfortable with. Eventually he nods.</p>
<p>“Afterwards, though,” he says pointedly, and then walks off while Ginny is still processing.</p>
<p>“<em>What,” </em>she says to an empty room.</p>
<p>As if summoned, Oliver comes back in, swoops the mug from her hand, and leaves again with a half-shouted, “No sugar!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It might’ve gotten awkward because all of twitter and even fucking ESPN is focused on Ginny and Cho’s non-existent (yet) relationship, and there’s a moment after Ginny reads through the tweets where she’s so angry because all this public attention might’ve ruined something good before it could even begin.</p>
<p>But Cho…Cho is wonderful. She laughs at the tweets, blushes a little though her face doesn’t go cherry-red the way Ginny’s does, puts up with the team’s teasing with good humor, and doesn’t stop being Ginny’s friend. Doesn’t even try to put distance between them, and Ginny’s grateful.</p>
<p>(She still remembers, painfully, that time in high school when a girl she’d thought was her friend found out Ginny was bi, and how nothing was the same again. How that girl stopped hugging Ginny, stopped wanting to hang out after school, eventually stopped talking to her altogether. It hasn’t happened since—Ginny’s more selective with her friends now—but the fear lingers.)</p>
<p>Team-bonding movie night comes up again—and Ginny smugly thinks that Team Canada probably doesn’t do this, even if they do get pancakes—and Cho flops down right next to Ginny like she always does, though this time it’s her head in Ginny’s lap instead of her feet. And if Ginny spends the whole evening running her fingers through Cho’s hair while the other woman hums in contentment, nobody cares.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Ginny Weasley</strong> <em>@luckynumber7</em>                                                            </p>
<p>[photo: Two boarding passes with adjacent seat numbers are held in a freckled hand. Just parts of the names are visible, one reading Weasley, the other Chang.]</p>
<p>Tokyo, let’s go!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cho Chang</strong> <em>@go_with_the_cho</em>                                                             </p>
<p>[photo: A selfie of Cho in her seat on the plane. Ginny’s head is leaning against her should, and the redhead is fast asleep.]</p>
<p>just glad @arealkeeper can’t make us run drills on the plane</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>            Oliver Wood</strong> <em>@arealkeeper</em>                                                                   </p>
<p>            @go_with_the_cho Is that a challenge?</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Tokyo is bright and beautiful and they do not have time to see more than a glimpse of it as they’re rushed to the Olympic Village, and then to their rooms. It’s a blur between settling in and the opening ceremony. Then there’s practice and nerves. A lot of nerves.</p>
<p><em>God</em>, Ginny thinks. <em>How did Oliver do this three times?</em></p>
<p>But she trusts her team. The past months have brought them close, maybe even closer than Ginny is with the Holyhead Harpies and that’s saying something. Cho is a warm presence at her side, and underneath Ginny’s nerves over the coming games, there’s a fluttering of other nerves, a fluttering “what if” because it feels like she and Cho are dancing around something.</p>
<p>There are moments where Ginny wants to kick herself because Cho is her friend and probably not interested the way that Ginny is. Then there are other moments where it feels like the only thing standing between them is the Olympics. She thinks of all the twitter posts that Cho has made recently, how 90% of them are about Ginny, and hopes that it means something. Hopes that it means what Ginny wants them to mean.</p>
<p>Cho leans her head on Ginny’s shoulder during the team meeting, Oliver’s words familiar enough that they already know the gist of what he wants to tell them. Cho’s hair smells like lavender and mint, and Ginny breathes it in, savors that scent for a long moment, and then lets her brain shift focus.</p>
<p>From now until they’re standing on the podium—and there’s no way they won’t, not with how Oliver’s been running them—her only concern is winning the game.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It goes like this:</p>
<p>The team functions like a well-oiled machine: every pass done without hesitation, every kick precisely aimed. Ginny still doesn’t think they could win against any of these teams in their sleep, but they can definitely beat them awake.</p>
<p>Ginny plays the best fucking game of her life. Twice.</p>
<p>They end up on the podium, as predicted. That they end up winning gold, though, is a surprise, and the fact that they beat out Brazil and Germany is nothing short of astounding.</p>
<p>There’s a celebration with a fuck-ton of champagne and cake—sugar, thank fucking god—and when it’s all said and done, Ginny’s not really sure how she ended up kissing Cho against the door of her own room.</p>
<p>They’re not drunk, just a little tipsy, a little giggly. Just enough to break down that last flicker of hesitation that stands between what they both want. What they both have been wanting for months now.</p>
<p>“I really, <em>really</em> like you,” Cho says against Ginny’s mouth. “Can’t believe you made me watch you run in those tiny shorts when I couldn’t do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“One word for you,” Ginny says, pulling back to level Cho with a look. “<em>Yoga</em>. I was the one really suffering.”</p>
<p>She laughs, kisses Ginny again, and it’s so good. Better than Ginny ever dreamt it would be. Cho’s mouth is soft and sweet, the lingering taste of champagne and chocolate still on her tongue, and her hands are warm, sliding up under Ginny’s shirt. Ginny’s hands are tangled in sinfully-soft dark hair, and then the kiss is less sweet and more filthy as Cho licks into her mouth.</p>
<p>“I really want to date you,” Ginny says—or really, gasps—even though it would be easier to go with the moment and talk later. But she doesn’t want this to be a one-time thing. Wants to make sure Cho knows that Ginny’s interested in more than sex.</p>
<p>“Good,” Cho says agreeably, and then pulls her shirt over her head. “We can do brunch.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Ginny says, brain lagging a bit as she takes in the way the dim light cascades over Cho’s shoulders, highlights the little dips of her collarbone, the soft swell of her breasts. Her dark hair is loose and seems to float as it brushes against her skin, and she is utterly ethereal. “Brunch is…I do brunch.”</p>
<p>Cho laughs again, a bright sound, and then she’s sliding Ginny’s shirt over her head, fingers skimming over freckled skin in a way that makes her feel like there’s fire under her skin that’s thrumming to get out. Cho’s touches are almost too-soft, teasing as they brush over the cup of her bra, skim down her sides. Ginny’s mouth is back on Cho’s in an instant, her own hands embarking on an exploration of Cho’s body, grip firmer as she pulls them closer together.</p>
<p>It’s as though something snaps. The months of attraction and bottled arousal finally too much, and it boils over spectacularly. They’re pushing down their pants as fast as they can without falling over—and maybe with a little falling over, and a little laughing, and landing on top of each other on the bed—and then bra-straps are being shoved down, the bands unhooked, panties pushed down without care. It’s bare skin on bare skin, their bodies pressed together as they revel in the smooth slide.</p>
<p>Ginny bends her head down to drag her tongue over Cho’s pert nipple, fingers paying deft attention to the other one, grinning at the other woman’s groan.</p>
<p>“Been thinking about this,” Cho admits, then tightens her grip in Ginny’s hair to tug the other woman’s head back so Cho can kiss her again, and all the while she trails her fingers down Ginny’s lithe body, slips them between her legs. Ginny keens at the touch, at the way Cho’s fingers dip into the wetness at her core then circle her sensitive nub with another teasing touch. It’s not enough, not even close, but it fans the heat curling in her stomach, sends a light tingling rushing up her spine.</p>
<p>Cho nips at Ginny’s lip, soothes it with another searing kiss, and then presses a firmer touch to Ginny’s clit and swallows the cry of pleasure. She works her like this for what feels like an eternity, the heated want burning under the surface of Ginny’s skin so fierce it’s a physical ache, and Ginny wants to give back even half of what Cho is doing to her, so she shifts a thigh between the other woman’s legs and holds it firm and steady.</p>
<p>Cho chokes on a breath, hips stuttering forward as she slides against Ginny’s leg, and god it shouldn’t be that hot, but it is. She fucks herself on Ginny’s thigh, thrusting forward with enough force that Ginny can feel the slick heat of Cho’s pussy against her skin. It takes another slight rearrangement for their positions to be mirrored, grinding against each other like horny teenagers.</p>
<p>And yeah, Ginny knows there are other, more refined ways to get off—part of her brain is already thinking about having Cho’s thighs thrown over her shoulders while Ginny eats her out—but this is actually really good. There’s a thrill to rocking against each other like this, and they’re pressed close, skin sweaty and warm. Ginny presses kisses and soft moans and sharp exhales into Cho’s neck while the other woman tangles her hands in Ginny’s hair and pulls them together into a rhythm that’s <em>just right</em>.</p>
<p>It’s hurried and the heat is building fast and the best fucking part is that Ginny’s pretty sure she’ll get to do this again. Maybe even tonight.</p>
<p>Cho’s hips move faster, a breathless stream of, “Ginny, Ginny, Ginny,” leaving her lips almost incoherently.</p>
<p>Ginny rasps, “Look at you. So fucking perfect, Cho,” and slides a palm up from Cho’s hip to palm one of her breasts, scrapes a nail over one pebbled nipple, and Cho shouts. Ginny presses hard into the thigh between her own legs, eyes glued to Cho’s face, and then she’s peaking too, the pleasure flooding through her in a blinding rush, the longing of the past several months easing in her chest as she does.</p>
<p>They lie together for a while, side by side but legs tangled, breathing together as they come down from the spectacular high of their orgasm. She’s already thinking about round two, the idea from earlier so enticing she can already feel a fresh wave of desire, but first…</p>
<p>Ginny reaches over and grabs Cho’s hand, brings it up to her mouth and presses a sweet kiss to the other woman’s knuckles.</p>
<p>“I really, really like you too, by the way,” Ginny says. “I don’t think I said earlier.”</p>
<p>Cho just laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cho Chang</strong> <em>@go_with_the_cho</em></p>
<p>[photo: Ginny and Cho stand together, a gold medal hanging from each of their necks. It’s a close up shot, so it’s difficult to see much, but the most observant of fans will catch that they’re wearing each other’s jerseys.]</p>
<p>#weasleychang2020</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just dropping in with more smut as I try to learn how to write sex scenes. </p>
<p>Please comment/kudos and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>